


Partners and Pets

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, In Rut, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New Partners, Paranormal Investigators, Public Sex, Shiro is Lotor's pet, They're pretending, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Vampire Lotor (Voltron), Vampires don't have dynamics, Vampires drink blood, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Shiro is assigned as Lotor's new partner to help the legendary vampire agent crack a blood trafficking ring. But as they go undercover, Shiro discovers his role is going to be playing Lotor's pet werewolf and that anything could be expected of him. And with his rut riding him, his debut can only go one way.





	Partners and Pets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for someone who requested Shotor and one of the prompts was a vampire and werewolf living together. I'm not sure if this is what they had in mind but it popped into my head and I ran with it. 
> 
> **Warning:** Shiro and Lotor are going deep undercover and are surrounded by some horrible people and there is an instance of vampires drinking from an unwilling donor and having their own pets. The pets are either willing or at least resigned and well trained and are only mentioned in a couple of sentences. The focus stays on Lotor and Shiro and Shiro makes it clear that while the situation isn't ideal, he's fully consenting.

“Look, you’re the one that called asking the bureau to send a shifter. If I’m not living up to expectations you’re more than welcome to send me back. I have my own cases I could be working on,” Shiro said. The long-haired, and annoyingly beautiful vampiric agent he’d been sent to liaise with had been studying him like a semi-interesting specimen for several long moments and it was making Shiro’s internal hackles rise. If he’d been in his wolf form he probably would have been bristling or maybe even growling. 

Shiro wasn’t at all sure he liked the look in the vampire’s eyes and really just wanted to end this ridiculous standoff and either get to work or go home so he could get back to work there. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he had cases of his own that were now on pause or being reassigned to other agents. He trusted the others he worked with, he just didn’t like abandoning a case part way through. He was the type to see things through to the end and it wasn’t just because he was a stubborn alpha, even if that’s what a good number of his coworkers would tease him with. 

“Cases? Or a bunch of desperate omegas? You’re going to be entering your rut soon, aren’t you?” The vampire gave an unsubtle sniff and while vampires couldn’t scent things as deeply as shifters could, they were still predators and more than adept at sniffing out what they had to. It was annoying. Shiro had politely kept his own scenting to a few subtle sniffs upon entering the vampire’s condo. 

Shiro let out a loud sigh. “There’s no way you haven’t seen the memos on how it’s rude to talk about shifter biology. Just like it’s rude to talk about vampire feeding habits. Besides, I have it under control.” 

“Ah, the illustrious bureau required inhibitor shots. I actually helped work on them and know that while it allows you to continue with work and stops you from being a slave to your biology, it doesn’t take away all of your needs.” 

Shiro sighed louder. He’d been doing a ridiculous amount of sighing since meeting Lotor all of five minutes ago when he’d arrived at the condo and introduced himself. “If you worked on it, then you know I’ll be fine.” He had to admit, that despite being annoyed with the pompous vampire, he was impressed to know he’d worked on something so vital to shifters. The inhibitors, while troublesome to take did let them have more control over their biological urges and help them maintain a peaceful way of life. It was much easier to get employment when you didn’t have to take leave several times a year because of too much aggression or sexual need. 

“I hope you’re not always this by the book. And I’m not sending you back. Quite the opposite actually. I was surprised that the bureau had gotten everything so right about my request for once. The last time I requested a partner I almost ended up staked out in the sunlight through their sheer incompetence.” 

Shiro might not like Lotor that much right now, but he couldn’t imagine leaving his partner, temporary or not, out in the sun to die. “I won’t let that happen.” 

“Well if you play your part right, then we won’t have to find out. Part of the reason I ended up that way was because they were completely incapable of actually understanding what undercover work entailed,” Lotor said and let out a sigh of his own before brushing his hair out of his face. 

He then turned and made a vague gesture for Shiro to follow with a commanding ‘come’ tossed over his shoulder. He would have reminded Lotor that he wasn’t actually a dog trained to follow commands but he was too relieved at not being sent home and having to catch another long flight to argue just then. He also had a feeling that it wouldn’t get him anywhere. It was best to just focus on why he was here. The sooner he helped Lotor take down the blood trafficking, the sooner he could head home with another impressive case in his file.

“I’ve done undercover work before,” Shiro said. He followed behind Lotor, most certainly not admiring anything about Lotor’s backside, as he carried his hastily packed Boston bag into the main room. 

“Not deep undercover. And while I don’t think we will be forced to play these roles for too long, we will need to stick with them and convince more than a few people we are who we’re pretending to be. It may require doing some things others will see as unsavoury.” 

“I did read the brief.” The way Iverson had sat him down to talk about the case and the way in which he had studied Shiro as he read the details of the case about what he’d need to do, Shiro knew it wasn’t going to be fun. But the brief hadn’t seemed all that bad. He’d never been as averse to vampires as others in the shifter community. Maybe because he was too young to have ever been affected by the time that vampires had lorded over shifters, witches, and other paranormals. 

Playing the role of Lotor’s pet wasn’t something he would choose on his own, but for a job, he was more than willing. It’s not as if it was real. And Lotor was legendary in the bureau, even if he was apparently also a giant ass.

Shiro remembered Iverson being shocked and then relieved when Shiro had said that he’d do the job and before Shiro could even properly say goodbye to the Holts he was handed a plane ticket and sent off to meet Lotor. 

Lotor was rather infamous in the Investigative Bureau of Paranormals. He’d worked there since the founding of the organization and many people said he had even been instrumental in the implementation of it. With how old Lotor was rumoured to be, Shiro could believe it. The man was a little too lordly and distant but he did always seem to get his job done and had the drive to better the lives of all paranormals either through stopping those who would abuse them or through his innovations. Shiro hadn’t known he’d helped to create the inhibitors but then most things about Lotor were difficult to pin down as fact, even for fellow agents. 

Despite how intimidating the older and somewhat aggravating the vampire was, it was an honour to be working with him. It was an opportunity to learn from one of the best in the bureau and the cases Lotor worked on were always of the utmost importance. This could be a way to serve and protect his community of paranormals and an amazing break in his career. He’d heard enough of the rumours to know that Lotor’s opinion on an agent could make or break their career. 

“There’s more to the case then what was in the brief. But I’m sure you figured that out. Iverson said you were bright. Fortunately, we have a few days to see if that’s true. It also gives us time to get you new clothes and go over some… training.” The pause on the last word and the look Lotor once more gave him had Shiro pausing slightly in his steps but he was an alpha and refused to be cowed, even by an ancient vampire, so he finished the move as smoothly as possible and set his bag down on a couch that he was sure cost more than his yearly salary. 

“I look forward to learning more about what the mission needs from me. Though why do I need new clothes?” Shiro asked. He had packed hastily but he’d still packed all of what he figured was essential to working a case like this one. 

Lotor gave him a smile that as all predator and Shiro almost sighed again. Maybe he should mention the sexual harassment pamphlets that were distributed in the bureau, too. It didn’t matter if he thought Lotor was handsome or he was curious about what sex with a vampire would be like, they were work partners and advances, wanted or not, were not acceptable in a work environment. 

“You’ll see,” Lotor said after clearly realizing that Shiro wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. “But for now, let me show you to your room and give you a tour. You’ve had a long flight and I’m sure you’ll want to turn in shortly.” 

Shiro nodded since it was true. He wanted to get to work on the case as soon as possible, but it was wise to get himself situated and get some rest so he could be sharp and focused on what Lotor shared with him. Besides, Lotor had mentioned they had a few days to prepare so there was no rush just yet. 

“Lead on,” Shiro said, once more picking up his bag and forcing his eyes to stay on the back of Lotor’s head and not his ass. 

-0-0-0-

Shiro knew that Lotor had been provoking him the last few days in such a way to draw out his alpha stubbornness but that didn’t mean it hadn’t worked. He had found himself agreeing to far too many things and as he latched a collar around his own neck, he had nobody else to blame for this but himself. The vampire was using his wolf instincts against him, but Shiro probably would have agreed to everything eventually anyway. It was part of going undercover and perhaps what they planned was an extreme option but Lotor had convinced him it was the one that would get the best and fastest results. 

Shiro would like to think that was why he had agreed since he was a good agent and wasn’t willing to let a few uncomfortable situations keep him from seeing horrible people taken down but he just really didn’t want to be seen as lesser or incapable. Or worse, a coward. No alpha wanted to be seen as that. And that’s exactly what he would be seen as if he didn’t leave his room to meet Lotor in the next few minutes. 

They had a party to get to that would be attended by those who Lotor believed were in control of the blood trafficking rings in the area. If all went well, Lotor would introduce himself to them, be invited to join them for the evening and perhaps even work his way into learning more about the business or even getting involved in it. 

Shiro really wished that they’d had more than a handful of days to work on their cover story and get used to each other. But the gathering was happening on the night of their third day together and with groundwork by Lotor already laid, they couldn’t risk not attending. And the best way to make sure they saw Lotor as someone who flouted the paranormal laws in place like they did, was to arrive with Shiro in tow. 

It wasn’t that Shiro didn’t think they had covered all the pertinent details, it was just that he was now in full rut when his instincts were at their strongest and he was itching to fuck or fight. 

He could control it, of course, but it made his skin feel too small for his body and the tight leather pants he had on only felt even more suffocating than they did when they had first arrived and Lotor insisted he try them on. 

Shiro was almost thankful that Lotor had decided that instead of a shirt he would just wear some overly studded leather harness across his chest. He had to admit, it looked good but it also made him feel ridiculous. But that along with the biker boots and studded wrist cuffs were all part of the look that Lotor wanted for him. 

He may be playing Lotor’s pet but the vampire insisted that even if he were the type to want to subjugate a wolf and make them a pet he would never want some weak-willed and broken submissive thing. He wanted Shiro to look strong, wild, and intimidating and yet still able to be bent to his will.

Shiro wasn’t sure he was prepared to play the role of a docile pet despite practicing it a little in the privacy of Lotor’s condo but there was no choice if they wanted to gather the intel they needed.

“Alright, how do I look?” Shiro asked as he stepped out into the living room where Lotor was already waiting, elegantly dressed in a perfectly tailored grey suit with a deep purple dress shirt stylishly unbuttoned at the top and standing at the vast floor to ceiling windows. 

Lotor turned to him and gave a seductive smile as he gave him a thorough once over. “Good enough to eat,” He said and then purposefully showed off a fang. 

“Nobody better try to eat me.” He’d play his part of a dutiful pet to Lotor but letting others touch him let alone take a bite wasn’t part of the plan. 

“Don’t worry, Shiro. I’m not known for sharing my toys. Anyone who thinks of even laying a finger or fang on you will meet their second death swiftly,” Lotor said. 

The threat shouldn’t have been sexy but it stirred something in Shiro’s groin anyway. He was so often the protector of his team and partners that it was sort of nice to have someone be willing to defend him. Even if it was a bit extreme and it was for the performance they had to put on. 

“And you?” He asked. Lotor had warned that they may be forced to prove Lotor’s dominion over Shiro while at the gathering be it from feeding, doing something sexual, or even a punishment. Shiro bristled at the thought but he also accepted it as part of this job.

Older vampires had very little reason to care about modern social norms and if they wanted to conduct a meeting while snacking on scantily clad beauties or while having one service them with their mouth or more than nobody would bat an eye. 

“We’ll do what we have to do for our cover. Though it certainly will be no hardship for me to enjoy my pet in all ways,” Lotor said. 

In a blink, Lotor went from being by the window to being directly in front of Shiro. He gently tugged on the loop at the collar, so clearly meant for the leash that was sitting on the arm of the couch and then trailed his fingers down Shiro’s chest. “How about you, Shiro? Are you amenable to the situation if it calls for it? I’ll say you’re still under training, still bucking against my authority, but if you can’t play along at all, it may be best to try and do this without you.” 

Lotor’s cool touch made his nipples harden and he forced himself to not flinch or lean into the cool fingers. He couldn’t be distracted by Lotor’s touch and miss out on the words. He knew what he signed on for and knew that undercover work asked a lot of people and a bit of carnal pleasure with a willing vampire was hardly the worst thing. With his rut coursing through him, a part of him even hoped that Lotor would have to prove his ownership of him. 

“I can handle it,” Shiro said, his voice a low growl. 

Instead of being offended as other alphas might be, Lotor just grinned. “Perfect. And I think you being in your rut will help us. A new pet in his first rut… well, we’re bound to experience some setbacks in your training.” Lotor gave Shiro’s chest a pat and then stepped back to pick up the leash. 

“Now, let’s be off. The limo is waiting for us and we can review our stories one last time.” 

They’d reviewed their stories so many times that Shiro was almost convinced that it was reality at this point. 

Though he would never be stupid enough to go snoop around a master vampire’s home just to steal some token to prove his worth to his alpha friends, it was a sadly believable tale. Too many young alphas together with nothing to occupy them could get up to all sorts of idiotic trouble. It was fortunate to their story that a wolf shifter’s aging slowed down to a near stop in their mid-twenties making it easy enough for Shiro to play the part of a still young and impressionable alpha doing idiotic things for glory. 

Getting caught and being trained on how best to respect a master vampire was punishment for his errant ways. Lotor may or may not let him go when he felt he’d paid his penance. And if Shiro didn’t behave, Lotor would hunt down all of his idiotic friends, family, and pack and remind them who the supreme supernatural creature in the area was. 

It was a flagrant disregard to most paranormal laws now in place but to someone who traded in people for their blood and didn’t care if they lived or died the punishment would seem completely expected for such a transgression. 

They’d also spent some of their time working on basic commands that Lotor would have been likely to train any pet with. That had been a bit more awkward to experience than just talking about it. But Shiro was also thankful for the practice. It would make doing it in front of an audience more believable and easier to do. Or at least that was his hope.

As they walked to the limo, Shiro could feel Lotor’s intense stare on him and it didn’t let up even once they were on the road and ignoring it wasn’t helping, Shiro finally looked over to see just what Lotor wanted. “What?” He asked trying to keep his voice neutral and not annoyed. 

“I’m wondering if I should bite you,” Lotor admitted, eyes fixed on Shiro’s neck where the heavy collar lay. 

“What? Why?” They had agreed that it was inevitable that some sexual acts were likely but Shiro thought that feeding from him wouldn’t have to happen so openly at a party. Feeding on a pet was something most vampires enjoyed doing at home where they could take their time to fully indulge in the experience. At least that’s what Lotor said it had been like when vampires had kept slaves and pets for such things. 

“I can say I fed from you earlier but we don’t smell enough like each other yet. A vampire can usually smell a feeding days after it happened. It’s one way a vampire if they want, can refrain from accidentally feeding on a donor who was too recently fed upon. Or to avoid infringing on someone else’s territory.”

“So we don’t smell like I’ve fed you in the past few days, something that would be hard to believe given my current training program,” Shiro said making sure he had this right. 

“Yes. I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of it until now. Perhaps because the scent of your rut is so strong I forgot about what else I should be scenting on you.” 

“How much would you have to take?” Shiro asked. There was no point arguing against it. If Lotor felt it was something that would give them away, then they’d have to fix it. There was also no point in asking if the bite would hurt. No matter how seductive the vampire or their hunting pheromones, the initial piercing of fangs into skin would always be unpleasant. Fortunately, as a wolf shifter, his tolerance for pain was higher than most. 

“Just a few drops.” 

Shiro sighed, a new bad habit he’d developed since arriving at Lotor’s that he hoped he could break once he was home, and reached up to undo his collar. He set it on his lap then tilted his head to one side. That was as much permission as he was giving. 

“Thank you for trusting me, Shiro,” Lotor said as he slid closer to Shiro and gently cupped the side of his face. 

Shiro was going to say that Lotor was his partner and trust was all they had at this point but Lotor struck before he could. He let out a shocked gasp at the sudden bite and was thankful it didn’t hurt as much as he had feared. He’d been attacked by a fledgling vampire who was starved and no longer under the control of his master. The bite had been rough, the vampire beyond caring about the person they were drinking from. 

On the contrary, Lotor’s fangs slid in like a hot knife through butter and before he could even react to the pain, his body hummed with the strong toxins that Lotor injected into him. It made a vampire’s prey relax and become more susceptible to pleasure. It also often had the effect, at least on mundane humans, of clouding their memory so they could never be sure if what had happened really did. 

As a wolf shifter, he would remember everything but he still couldn’t stop himself from slumping toward Lotor’s hold on him and letting out a soft sigh. 

And then it was done, Lotor gently pulling away his mouth, his tongue giving one last lick on the bite marks before pulling back. “Mmm you are exquisite. Shifters always have a bold wildness to their blood and yours doesn’t disappoint,” Lotor said, looking both smug and a bit glassy-eyed from the feeding. 

Shifters tended to have that effect on vampires, no matter their age, it was one of the reasons why shifters had once been so coveted by the undead creatures. And why it was so believable that Lotor would go to the effort of training him to keep as a pet. 

Shiro raised a hand to carefully prod at his neck and felt no pain. He had already healed and Lotor must have been a clean eater since when he looked at his fingers he could see no trace of his own blood on them. 

“Will we pass a scent test now?” Shiro asked. He shifted slightly in his seat. He didn’t have enough experience with vampire bites to ignore how Lotor’s venom still sang throughout his body making him feel both languid and horny. Though the latter could also be blamed on his rut. 

He swallowed down a growl that wanted to escape at the thought of having to put on a show for idiotic vampires who couldn’t get their blood from the government-sanctioned blood banks or willing donors like everyone else. His short temper was definitely to blame on his rut and he hoped Lotor wouldn’t call him out on it. 

“Yes. And it smells fresh enough that nobody should question it if I decline to partake of your blood at the party.”

Shiro nodded at that. Lotor’s bite hadn’t been horrible but he didn’t want to be left weakened when he had a job to do. Especially since the job was already asking a lot of him. He picked up his collar and fiddled with the clasp before raising it back to his neck. 

“Need help?” Lotor asked, hands reaching out to take the collar before Shiro could answer. 

Instead of arguing over it, Shiro just tried to get into the mindset of belonging to Lotor and tilted back his head to give Lotor more room to do up the piece of leather. He didn’t even sigh when Lotor grabbed the leash and attached it to the clip. “I think this look fits you better than those suits of yours,” Lotor said against Shiro’s ear. 

A shudder ran through him at the words ghosting across his ear and he gave a small growl in response. As a wolf, there were a lot of human conventions he didn’t follow and he certainly wasn’t body shy, but tight leather pants and harnesses weren’t something he wanted to trade his day to day clothes for. “Enjoy it while you can,” Shiro said. 

“Oh, I will. I do believe everyone else will enjoy the view tonight, too. You do fill those pants nicely. And the scars add something wild and sexy to the look,” Lotor said. He lightly traced one of Shiro’s worst scars that encircled most of his right arm. The limb had practically been torn off and he was forever thankful for accelerated wolf healing since all he was left with was a scar and the occasional twinge in his hand. 

“As long as you stop them from touching, they can look all they want,” Shiro said. Being a wolf shifter inevitably meant he liked being touched and being naked around his packmates on various gatherings was common but since it wasn’t pack going to be his pack, he didn’t want anyone touching him but Lotor. 

“Of course. Just try not to bite any fingers off until I can warn everyone that you’re under training and you’re mine,” Lotor said. 

Shiro nodded. He would do his best. But depending where those fingers touched he couldn’t make any promises. 

“Any last questions or concerns?” 

“No. But I’m trusting you to not get us in deeper than you can get us out,” Shiro said.

“And I’m trusting you to dutifully play your part. A little hesitation or rebellion is to be expected in your situation but for the next few hours you are my pet and must behave as one. Do not make direct eye contact with the other vampires and don’t speak unless spoken to, and even then, defer to me first,” Lotor said. 

“I know. We’ve been through this, Lotor. I won’t let you down,” Shiro said with a sigh. They were too new as partners to be doing deep undercover work together so soon. But they had to trust each other as fellow agents that they would play their parts.

“It never hurts to be prepared, Shiro. But if you’re sure. Let’s go. I wish you to exit the car first and look intimidating while you wait for me to get out,” Lotor instructed as the car door was opened by the driver as if on some magic signal. Since the driver smelled like a vampire, it was possible she’d been eavesdropping so he hoped Lotor knew and trusted the woman.

It was too late to worry about that now though as he stepped out into the muggy heat of the night and glared at a witch passing by as he waited for Lotor to get out. Time to be the type of pet that Lotor would want to show off to a bunch of asshole friends. 

-0-0-0-0-0

Everything had been going according to plan and the evening was looking like it would end up being the best-case scenario. Lotor had wasted no time upon entering the bar flaunting his age, power, wealth, and obvious disdain for supernatural laws with his pet so blatantly leashed and following him. Shiro rather enjoyed watching Lotor in his element as he manipulated all those around him with his words. He was a master wordsmith and it wasn’t long before he had drawn the attention of those they were here to meet and was then invited to the VIP lounge. 

It was located on the upper level that overlooked the main area of the club. It was dimly lit, curtains draped for atmosphere everywhere and had plenty of chairs and couches for the VIP guests to choose from. There were quick introductions where Shiro tried to catch everyone’s names and put them to faces without actually looking up at anyone and then they were being gestured to sit. Or at least Lotor was. Shiro didn’t even attempt to sit on one and instead sunk down on the thankfully clean and plush rug beside the couch that Lotor had chosen to sit on.

Now that they weren’t moving, Shiro let himself sneak more glances at the room and saw two other pets in various stages of dress, a woman was on the ground like him while a lithe man was in a vampire woman’s lap being fed from. There were six vampires excluding Lotor, all of them radiating the type of power that meant they had broken from their sire’s hold and were at least 100. Only one felt anywhere near as powerful as Lotor’s aura. Shiro pegged the man in the black suit and black shirt and a poorly chosen goatee as the leader of the merry band. And if he got the names right he was Frederique. 

The last person to enter was a terrified woman that was dragged into the room by a server. 

“A treat to celebrate our new friendship,” Frederique said. He tugged the woman down and took a long deep sip of her, ignoring her cry of pain before pulling away uncaringly and shoving her toward Lotor. 

Shiro snuck glances up at him and was amazed at how Lotor didn’t bat an eye when offered a bite. He calmly thanked his host before biting the woman’s wrist. He did it more delicately than the leader had but he didn’t hesitate to drink or to pull away with less grace than he had with Shiro. He then passed her along to the next in line as he licked his bloodied lips. She was passed around to everyone and then a servant came to collect her. She was still alive when she left but Shiro knew she was weakened and wasn’t sure she’d survive her time here

Shiro wasn’t new at this though. He knew that whether they were here or not that the woman was going to suffer and it was better to keep to their cover so they could save all the others that would follow her. But it didn’t mean Shiro liked witnessing such callousness first hand. He couldn’t help but growl at them and Lotor gave his leash a tug and then laughed at him before patting his head. 

“Sorry about that,” Lotor said. “He’s still in training and always forgets that I can feed on anyone I please whenever I want to. The silly laws of this land have no say on how I live my life.” There was so much arrogance and derision in Lotor’s voice that Shiro would be worried that it was what Lotor truly believed if he hadn’t spent the last few days prepping for this situation with him. 

“It always takes a while for alphas to realize they aren’t the top dog. How long have you had him?” Asked the woman, Hazel, who had been feeding when they arrived. Shiro could see her still holding the man on her lap.

“Just over a month. It’s actually my first time bringing him out like this. But he’s done well so far and I’m sure he won’t disappoint me tonight, right my pet?” Lotor asked, giving the longer part of Shiro’s hair at the front a tug so he was forced to look up at him. 

“Yes, master. I’ll be good,” Shiro said. He couldn’t keep all of the growl out of his voice but he said the words that were expected of him and he didn’t fight back. He hoped that was enough to satisfy everyone. 

“I see your training is going well. The first rut is always a trying time. Though the inhibitors help it does affect the taste of the blood. Depending on my mood, I sometimes refrain from giving my shifters them and just enjoy their full flavour. It makes them more troublesome but if you have a stable of wolves they can take it out on each other when you don’t have time for them,” The only other woman, Vanya, said. 

Shiro wanted to growl at that but Lotor gave his hair a warning tug and he snapped his mouth closed. 

“It’s amusing how shifters like to think they’re civilized since everything about them always boils down to fucking and fighting,” Frederique said and all of the vampires, including Lotor, laughed arrogantly. 

“Shifters and humans are so far beneath us that I can’t believe any government would think to control us,” A male vampire with a grating voice said. Shiro thought he was the one named Haddox. 

“I pretend to be an upstanding citizen in public but it’s all a charade so I’m not bothered by anyone. If the authorities don’t see anything untoward, they’ll turn a blind eye,” Lotor said and got resounding agreement from the others even if they grumbled about having to hide their true nature and dominance. 

“What they lack in strength they certainly make up for in numbers. That is why we’re cautious,” Frederique said. 

Talk devolved into the various ways the vampires stayed on guard and hidden while still enjoying all of their horrible hobbies with friends and clients. And with each word, Shiro could feel his temper rising and it was harder and harder to hold back the desire to tear them all to pieces. It didn’t matter that the odds weren’t in his favour, he wanted to destroy the arrogant creatures or at the very least arrest them and toss them in court. 

“Your wolf is growling again,” The weasley voiced one said when there was a lull in the conversation. 

Shiro cursed, realizing that he had been growling the last few minutes and it was growing louder. He squeezed his hands, already clenched into fists on his thighs, and tried to control himself. His rut always made that harder.

“He’s in the middle of his rut and he no doubt dislikes hearing about how much better we are than him. It’s his instinct to want to lash out,” Lotor said acting almost like a benevolent owner would with his favourite pet and making excuses for poor behaviour. 

But then Lotor grabbed the leash tightly again and jerked up, forcing Shiro to rise up. “Master?” He asked, his growl cutting off as he choked for air. 

“Something wrong wolf?” 

“No, Master.” 

“Don’t lie,” Lotor chastised and tugged the leash again causing Shiro to cough slightly. 

“I’m finding it hard to center myself like you taught me, Master. I’m trying, Master,” He said. Perhaps he was laying it on a bit thick but he was trying to act like a young wolf who was out of his depths and grappling with his nature. 

“You should let him work all that tension out of his system. He’s a fine specimen. He could fuck my pet if you’d like. It’d be a good show,” The one who was feeding from the man earlier offered. Shiro slid his eyes to the man who still looked out of it from the feeding and who smelled like a human or maybe a low ranking witch at most. Shiro was sure that if he was let loose on the man right now he would break him. That was if he could even get it up to perform. He might be in rut but his inhibitors kept him from being completely desperate for sex. 

“No. He hasn’t earned that pleasure yet. Perhaps one day soon he’ll be able to enjoy sinking his cock into pretty boys and girls again but until then he’s my bitch,” Lotor said and smirked down at Shiro. 

To his surprise and horror, Shiro actually felt his body react to that with equal measures aggression and desire and he gave a whimpered growl. 

Apparently he could be in the mood to do something about his horniness if it wasn’t with abused men who couldn’t consent and he feared breaking. There was no way he’d be able to break Lotor and they were both going into this with full consent to do anything needed to make their cover believable. Sex with a handsome and willing agent was a small price to pay to dismantle the blood trafficking ring that had been leaving far too many bodies in their wake.

“You two would make a handsome pair,” Frederique said. The other vampires agreed and Lotor preened under the attention. 

“It’s why I decided to keep him. I enjoy a pet who looks and acts dominating but who enjoys submitting to me. I’m sure once the training is over even if I release him he’d just come crawling back to me begging to be my pet again,” Lotor said. He released his grip on Shiro’s hair and instead brushed it back gently before scratching lightly behind his ear as if he was in his wolf form and he was petting him. 

Shiro gave a huff but didn’t protest the petting or the words. He thought they sounded ridiculous but quick glances at the other vampires made him realize that they fully believed that’s what would happen to him. Shiro hated arrogant vampires like that. They were why the bureau worked so hard in enforcing all of the supernatural laws. 

“Have you trained many pets?” A new voice asked. Shiro glanced over at the two vampires who had been mostly quiet in the conversation. They were clearly brothers, perhaps even twins and Shiro would bet they were the youngest ones here. They also hadn’t been included in the information Lotor had shared with him about vampires they were likely to meet tonight.

“A few. They do tend to take up one’s time so I only take on a new pet if I’m feeling bored or if one piques my interest like this one did,” Lotor said. He ran his fingers along Shiro’s jaw and forced him to look up at him. “Something about the fury in his eyes even as he realized he couldn’t overpower me excited me.” 

“I think I’d like to try having a wolf pet but Matthew says keeping one would be too obvious,” The one brother pouted. 

“We live too much in the public for you to have an unwilling pet, Micheal,” Matthew sighed though from what Shiro could see it did upset him to disappoint his brother. 

This was one of the many hard parts of undercover work. He hated getting to see that criminals had their human side and could care just as much about friends or family as the good guys did. He reminded himself that the brothers had still willingly entered into the blood trafficking trade and that they clearly endorsed shifter slavery as well. 

“Perhaps in your next life,” Lotor suggested. Even though paranormals were widely known among the humans these days, the long-lived of them still tended to uproot and change lives every century or so. Either it was too ingrained into them not to do so or they just grew bored with their current lives and wanted to reinvent themselves. Shiro couldn’t say since he wasn’t old enough to have felt that itch yet. 

“Hmmm maybe. Though we’re liking how things are right now.”

“You just like how the adoring masses throw themselves at you two and you have an all you can eat buffet,” The annoying voiced vampire said. 

Shiro frowned and gave the brothers a closer look. He didn’t pay much attention to popular culture but the two did seem vaguely familiar. 

“Your wolf is looking at us,” Matthew said. 

Lotor gave his hair a tug to reprimand him as he laughed. “I think he finally realized he’s with celebrities.” He said and then scratched behind Shiro’s ear again, “Perhaps you want to fuck those two instead?” 

Shiro gave a light growl of warning. They were cute and he knew they could handle his rut but Lotor sharing him wasn’t what they agreed to. It was one thing to do this with a fellow agent but he had no desire to hook up with people who traded in people’s lives for blood. 

“Aww is he feeling shy?” Michael asked. “We’re very good at soothing disgruntled beasts.” 

“I’m sure you two are. But perhaps another night. I don’t like to share my pets until they know in their bones who their true owner is. Besides, I imagine sex with you two would be too much of a reward he certainly hasn’t earned. Perhaps for his next rut you two would like to come over to play with him.” 

The brothers seemed to like that idea and quickly began asking questions and making plans with Lotor. He only went into rut about three times a year and he was sure that four months was plenty of time to wrap this case up considering how well things were progressing on their first night. But he could understand why the vampires talked as if they were making plans for next week. When you lived as long as they had, four months probably felt that close. 

Despite trying to center himself and listen to what was going on around him, Shiro found himself fidgeting. Wanted or not, all of this talk about sex was getting to him and it didn’t help that he could smell it in the air, wafting up from the club below. 

Lotor constantly petting him also didn’t help. It was soothing, distracting, and not a little bit aggravating. He could feel another growl bubbling up from his throat as he got frustrated at the situation he was in.

Normally he had more concentration in a rut but usually, he had found a willing partner to help take the edge off the worst of it. Instead, he had spent the last few days in close proximity with a handsome vampire learning how to be his pretend pet. 

“It seems like I really will have to take care of him if we’re going to get any work done,” Lotor said, his voice sounding disappointed. Obviously his distracted manner and growling hadn’t gone unnoticed by the vampires. Lotor tugged on his leash in a way that said Lotor wanted him to stand. 

“Master?” He asked as he got to his feet. He didn’t need to be taken care of. He was playing his role just fine and he’d be doing a better job of it if Lotor didn’t insist on doing this during his rut. Or if he’d given Shiro any free time to go work some of this extra energy out. 

“Everything below the waist off,” Lotor commanded.

Shiro huffed at the command and had only just started to turn his head to look at the other vampires in the lounge when Lotor yanked on his leash and pulled him down so they were face to face. 

“Eyes on me only, pet. Do you understand?” Lotor made eye contact and despite the harsh words and hint of fang, there was open questioning in his eyes. If Shiro really didn’t want to go along with whatever Lotor had planned, and Shiro was quite certain it was sex, now was his chance to get out of it. He could make a scene and Lotor would likely punish him by beating him or drinking from him until he passed out. Or even worse, making excuses about having to punish his pet at home and leaving. 

Sex was easy. He indulged in casual sex often enough and being in his rut meant it was something he wanted even if the circumstances weren’t ideal. Also, it wouldn’t leave him so battered or tired that he couldn’t be of use to Lotor afterwards. Besides, if they left, they’d have to go through all of these hoops again to meet with the traffickers and it could push back their progress. Putting more innocents at risk was unacceptable.

“Yes, Master. I understand,” Shiro said, voice steady and trying to reassure Lotor that he was on board with whatever he had planned. 

It was fortunate that the bureau had sent a wolf for Lotor’s requested shifter liaison. Wolf shifters may act more civilized these days but no wolf shifter was a prude by nature. Being naked or having sex was natural to mature wolves and probably one of the reasons his sorcerer boyfriend had finally had enough and broken up with him. He never could grow use to the amount of sexual behaviour that happened on full moon runs even if Shiro didn’t partake in any of it when they were dating. 

Shiro distracted himself from where he was by wondering how Lotor would feel about what happened in packs on full moons as he started stripping as instructed. He didn’t attempt to put on a show and as he tossed his boots to the ground, He kept his eyes locked on Lotor, his face purposefully set in a scowl. As a pet, he’d do what his master commanded but it didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“What spirit he has. About to get fucked and still acting like a mighty alpha. It’s cute,” The annoying voiced one said. Shiro would have to ask Lotor if he could bite him at some point. It might be worth the discipline Lotor would have to deal him. 

“Hurry up, wolf. I don’t have all day to take care of you,” Lotor said. He then looked past Shiro at Frederique who was behind him. “You would think I was sending him to slaughter instead of promising him an amazing orgasm.”

They all laughed at him. Even the male pet joined in and Shiro was tempted to send a glare his way but refrained and instead tugged down his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear since a slave likely wouldn’t have any and it would have messed up the lines of his pants anyway. 

He was half-hard which was slightly embarrassing but to be expected. It was basically the default in the middle of a rut, especially since he wasn’t getting relief anywhere but his own hand.

He looked back to Lotor as he tossed his pants carelessly onto the floor and noted the appraising look he was getting. Shiro suddenly wondered if they should have fooled around a bit before they went undercover. It would have helped with Shiro’s rut and they would have been somewhat familiar with each other’s bodies. In front of a vampiric audience was not the time to get to know each other. 

“He has an amazing ass,” Vanya said. 

“Is that what you’re looking at? I’m admiring the front. Let me know when he’s done training, Lotor. I want to ride that wolf and put him away wet.” Hazel laughed and Lotor joined in with a chuckle of his own. 

“Of course, Hazel. Though I think you’ll have to wait until he recovers from those two,” Lotor said nodding toward where Matthew and Michael were sitting. 

“Would you enjoy that, wolf? Pleasing your betters?” The annoying male asked. 

“If it pleases my master,” Shiro said keeping his eyes on Lotor as requested. It was good he was commanded to do that since it gave him something to focus on when all he wanted was to turn around and just punch the vampires. 

“You’re suddenly behaving much better, pet. Hoping I give you the relief you desire?” Lotor asked. 

“Yes, Master.” There was nothing else Shiro could say to that question without getting punished. 

“You’ll have to get me hard first. Get to work but be fast and neat about it.” Lotor spread his legs and there was no doubt just what he expected Shiro to do. 

Shiro dropped to his knees between Lotor’s legs and reached up to undo his belt and trousers, before tugging his cock free of his clothes. Lotor wasn’t hard at all and Shiro didn’t know if he was disappointed that his own naked body hadn’t garnered any reaction or thankful that Lotor wasn’t getting sexual satisfaction out of bossing him around. 

He didn’t hesitate in taking Lotor into his mouth, his hand stroking him in tandem. He could hear the vampires giving running commentary and tuned them out as much as he could.

“He looks like he knows what he’s doing,” Matthew said. 

“You know how wolves are. Even before I got him, he had plenty of experience. I’ve just been refining it,” Lotor said. 

“He seems eager. I think wolves secretly like having someone else be in charge. Their lives are simpler and better as our pets,” Vanya said. 

“Perhaps we should expand our business. The hardest part would be stopping vampires from showing off their pets in public,” Frederique said. 

Shiro missed what was said after that as Lotor grabbed the back of his head and pressed down on it. He easily took all of Lotor, giving a slight hum of annoyance as the vampire pressed himself deeper and down his throat. And then his nose was pushed against trimmed white hair and filled with the musky scent of Lotor. 

His annoyance was starting to shift to desire as Lotor hardened in his mouth. He respected Lotor’s record with the bureau and found him attractive. In his rut, it was impossible to not be aroused by what was happening, even given the situation. He worked his throat and tongue the best he could as Lotor held him down on his cock. 

Finally, Lotor yanked him back and Shiro panted for air as he wiped saliva from his mouth. He looked up at Lotor, silently asking if he wanted more and wishing he had time to admire his cock the way he liked to in first encounters. 

“I think you got me wet enough. Sit on my cock and take us for a ride,” Lotor said and held the base of his cock up so Shiro could get on it. 

Full sex wasn’t something he had wanted tonight but was also something they had prepared for. “Yes, Master,” He said, his voice a bit rough from the cock he’d just had down his throat. He started to straddle Lotor facing him when he held up a hand-spun his finger in a circle. 

“Stop. Turn around. I don’t need you clinging to me like a limpet while trying to get to know fellow businessmen,” Lotor said. 

Shiro grumbled but turned so he was facing the lounge and tried not to look at anyone as he sat back onto Lotor’s lap and carefully onto his cock. The initial breach stung. Even though he had prepared himself with some lube as he was getting dressed it didn’t do much to ease the first push in. 

He grunted and took a deep breath before working his way down the rest of Lotor’s cock. He felt Lotor’s hands move to grip his thighs and he clenched around Lotor in reaction. 

Lotor gave a pleased hiss from behind him and then swatted the side of his ass. “Don’t play games, pet. You will lose them. Now keep quiet and don’t come before me or you won’t get to come for the rest of your rut,” Lotor said and gave him another swat that caused his muscles to clench automatically. 

He nodded and muttered out a “Yes, Master.” and was thankful that no matter his showing here, that Lotor had no authority over how many times he could or couldn’t come during his rut once they left. He didn’t want to imagine going through a rut where he couldn’t take the pressure off with even just his hand. 

“Does he feel as good as he looks?” Vanya asked. 

“Better. But enough about him. We don’t want him getting an ego with all of our attention,” Lotor said and gave Shiro’s ass another light swat. 

Shiro took that as a signal to move. It was a little difficult with the awkward position and being so openly on display but he got his footing and balance after a moment and began rocking.

He hated to admit it, but even with the horrible vampires watching, Lotor felt amazing inside of him and he found himself speeding up and focusing on pleasure and not the vampires around him. 

Inhibitors could only do so much to stop him from giving in to his rut while in the middle of sex. He would just have to trust Lotor to fill him in on anything he missed later. Right now he could only focus on the way Lotor was currently filling him. 

“Slow,” Lotor whispered in his ear. He nipped at it, a fang drawing up a single drop of blood. 

He might be oblivious to the conversation around him but he could smell the arousal and desire around him, especially when the scent of his blood filled the air. It should have repulsed him but right now it just fueled him. 

Shiro let out a breathy sigh as he raised and lowered himself on Lotor’s length, his muscles straining at the slow speed. It was such pleasurable torture and when he settled on Lotor’s lap he swirled his hips around, trying to spread the torment to Lotor. The tightening of the grip on his hips in warning told him it was working. 

The conversation moved around him but he was focused on finding his release. At least until he heard Lotor’s voice in his ear again. “Alright, wolf. Playtime is over. I have business to do elsewhere.”

Shiro’s cock twitched at the words but before he could respond, he found himself in the air and then tossed down face first onto the couch that Lotor had been sitting on. He gave a groan of protest at suddenly being empty but then Lotor was there, shoving him hard into the cushions and pressing back inside. 

Shiro gave a loud moan of encouragement as Lotor lifted his hips and started hammering into him. It was amazing. Shiro saw stars and didn’t even notice when his grip on the couch cushions turned to claws and he started ruining the sofa. All there was, was Lotor’s cock giving him the ride of his life. 

“C-close,” He warned.

“Not. Before. Me. Pup,” Lotor said, emphasizing every word with a hard thrust that made Shiro gasp each time. 

“Need it,” He growled. Shiro was an alpha, it wasn’t in his nature to just accept being denied. He was pretty sure the only reason his wolf accepted being in his current position was because it felt so damned good. 

“You get what I give,” Lotor said. And this time gave Shiro’s ass a sharp smack. 

Shiro growled but didn’t try to retaliate beyond tightening his muscles to try and get Lotor to come faster. He gripped the shredded cushions harder and tried to focus on breathing and not coming all over the place until Lotor did. 

“Going to fill you, wolf. Get ready,” Lotor panted out. He grabbed the back of Shiro’s collar, yanking his neck back and forcing him to arch his back at an awkward angle but Shiro hardly noticed any discomfort as Lotor gave a few last hard thrusts and then pressed tight against him before groaning as he spilled his release. 

Shiro didn’t ask to come or wait to see if it was alright. At the next tug of his collar, he came all over himself and the couch below him. He was shaking by the end of it, his muscles feeling like he just went for a long moonlit run.

He stayed held up only by Lotor’s grip on his collar and hip and when Lotor finally let go, after what felt like filling him up for ages, Shiro collapsed directly onto the couch with a loud omph. He barely twitched when Lotor pulled out and gave his ass a few teasing smacks. 

“Rut really makes your ass sweeter,” Lotor said. One small part of Shiro’s brain that was still working noted that Lotor was still building their cover. If they had seemed to enjoy things overly much or acted like it was new… well, ruts were unique experiences and not something you got to enjoy all of the time. 

As he wondered how Lotor could still have any mental capacity after a fuck like that, Shiro’s body started to feel a bit less like jello and he turned his head a little to see the vampires. The whiny one had his dick down the poor girl’s throat and not wanting to see that, turned his gaze to the brothers who have seemed to enjoy watching if the grins on their faces were anything to go by. 

“I hope the show made up for the delay of your schedule,” Lotor said smoothly as he stood, straightening his clothes. 

“More than. Can you do it again before you leave?” One of the brothers asked. 

“I’d be up for it, but I may have tired my wolf out. Alphas always take the longest adjusting to being used like that. An omega can go for days without a break, especially when in heat,” Lotor said. 

“Mmm, it’s been a while since I’ve had an omega in heat. You just gave me a good idea for my next holiday,” Frederique said and then stood. “But for now, work calls. Would you care to join us? See what we’ve been given tonight?” 

“I’d love to. But shall we leave my pet here to rest while you give me the tour? I promise he won’t pee on the rug,” Lotor said as he tugged the sleeves of his shirt to get them back to perfect. 

Shiro was still panting on the couch where Lotor had left him in nothing but a collar and harness and was a little envious of Lotor’s composure. He spared a vague thought that he hoped he wasn’t a bad lay for the vampire. But he was more intrigued by Lotor leaving him to apparently check out the rest of the club and maybe their side business. He made sure to make himself look a little more exhausted and pathetic. Not that it was hard with the way Lotor had used him and left him as he had. 

“You really need to work on his stamina. A shifter built like that should be able to please you through several rounds even if he’s not an omega,” Frederique said. 

“I played with him earlier this evening and probably didn’t let him rest as I should. But he’s young and wild. He’ll be ready to go another round before I retire to bed if I let him rest a little now. Besides, I don’t need to hear him whining about how he’s messy. It’s amazing how spoiled shifters are these days. Like they don’t enjoy basking in their own filth every full moon,” Lotor said with a tsk and Shiro gave a small whine of a complaint at Lotor’s words, sure it was expected of him. 

“I’m sure you’ll whip him into shape,” Frederique said. “Maybe quite literally. He’d look amazing with whip marks on him.” 

“He would. And then I can let him heal and enjoy doing it again. Another perk to shifter pets,” Lotor said and the others chuckled. 

Lotor finished fixing his clothes and Shiro watched as he looked around the VIP area before giving it a nod. “I expect you to be dressed and back on the couch when I get back. If you’ve been wandering or bad I’ll know and you’ll be punished instead of pleasured tonight,” Lotor said. 

“Yes, Master. I understand,” Shiro said. He made sure to keep his voice low and tired sounding. 

“I expect he’ll be safe here?” Lotor asked Frederique. 

“Of course. Nobody is allowed in or out of the lounge without express permission. Though I’m sure he can defend himself against anyone stupid enough to mess with another vampire’s pet,” Frederique answered. 

Lotor nodded and then reached over to pet Shiro’s hair. “You heard him. No leaving. But if someone is idiotic enough to come in other than us to bother you, do what you must. But try not to ruin the place.” 

“Of course, Master,” Shiro said. Lotor was giving him an opportunity by leaving him on his own and while he didn’t like the idea of splitting up the vampires seemed to like Lotor and trust him enough to bring him along. He’d just have to trust that Lotor knew what he was doing. 

“Then I’ll see you in a bit. Don’t make me regret bringing you tonight when you’ve been doing so well,” Lotor said in a final warning before heading out with the other vampires and their pets. 

Once he was alone, Shiro listened as well as he could over the noise of the bar and then moved his hands up to his collar to pull out a couple of the trackers there. He then sat up and grumbled a little at the remaining tenderness and mess from Lotor and reached for his boots to pull out a few receivers. 

The VIP lounge wasn’t as good as an office or someone’s home, but the annoying voiced vampire had left his suit jacket behind and it’d be easy enough to slip a tracker onto it. Shiro also placed a couple of mics around the lounge. It seemed as if they talked freely here and if the music and other club noises didn’t interfere too much, they could likely learn a lot. 

Looking around to see if there was anything else he could bug, he spotted the male pet’s shoes half under a chair and decided it couldn’t hurt to put a tracker on them. Satisfied with his work, he got dressed, doing his best to ignore the come drying on his stomach and thighs, and then sat back down on the couch to wait. 

It had been an interesting night. He wanted to rip the heads off of the vampires he and Lotor had met and make sure they greeted the sun and turned to dust. That desire was going to help give him the motivation and drive to see this undercover mission to the end despite the demeaning position it had put him in. . 

The sex being fantastic was certainly a plus. He hoped it didn’t make working together awkward, especially if they crossed paths once this mission was over. He would just have to make sure that Lotor knew that he’d been willing and that he had enjoyed himself despite the circumstances. 

And perhaps, if Lotor was willing, he’d be up for doing it again in private. Even with inhibitors, a rut was easier to handle with sex. And even outside of his rut, Shiro, like most wolf shifters had a healthy sexual appetite. It wasn’t really proper to mix work with pleasure but going so deeply undercover, it meant that Shiro, at least, wouldn’t be able to look for relief elsewhere without exposing their deception. 

Shiro frowned wondering just how murky his and Lotor’s partnership was going to get by the end of their undercover work and decided it was something for the future him to worry about. Right now, he wanted to get home, shower, debrief, and sleep. And if things led to sex somewhere in there, he would certainly enjoy it. 

He must have nodded off while thinking about Lotor and sex because the next thing he knew, Lotor was tugging on his leash and Shiro’s leather pants felt far too tight in the crotch, again. 

“Lo-Master?” Shiro questioned, remembering himself and where they were at the last minute. 

“Time to go home, wolf. And I expect you’ll be up for more fun when we get there since you’ve been napping all of this time. At least you managed to get dressed first” 

Lotor gave a tug and Shiro got to his feet and gave a stretch as Lotor said his goodbyes to Frederique and Vanya. It seemed the others had already gone. “Yes, master,” Shiro said as he reached down to adjust himself in his pants. He caught Vanya watching and then had to remind himself he wasn’t supposed to be looking at the other vampires. 

“It seems your pup is feeling frisky after his nap. Are you sure you don’t spoil him?” Vanya asked. 

“Maybe. But that just means he’s overdue to overstep and get himself a punishment. I like a mix of rewards and whips to make a wolf loyal to me. I’m sure you’ll see the results over the next few months,” Lotor said casually. 

He finished saying his goodbyes and strode out of the club as if he owned the place, Shiro trailing slightly behind him. 

Shiro wanted to ask how things had gone but knew there were too many ears around just yet. So instead he stayed in character and continued following Lotor in silence until they were in the limo. Even then, he didn’t speak until Lotor did first. 

“How are you feeling?” Lotor asked, tugging Shiro up from the floor of the limo and onto the seat beside him once they were on the road and nobody could see inside. 

“Fine. A mix of tired and horny,” Shiro said with a shrug deciding to be honest. There was hardly any point in playing coy when his pants hid very little and his scent hid even less. 

“I think that’s understandable considering our night and that you’re still in rut,” Lotor said. He reached out to unlatch the leash from Shiro’s collar and then after a moment of hesitation in which Shiro just tilted his head back in silent permission, undid the heavy collar around Shiro’s neck. 

“You bugged a few things?” Lotor asked, noticing the few missing devices that had been hidden in the collar. 

“Some forgotten clothing and I bugged a few pieces of furniture in the lounge. You?” Shiro rubbed his neck slightly. The collar hadn’t been tight and even with Lotor yanking on the leash he didn’t feel any tenderness. 

“I slipped a few bugs here and there and managed to slip a tracker on a couple of trucks. All things to investigate tomorrow. I’ll call the other agents to let them know we have some active bugs they should start monitoring.” 

“Alright.” 

“There’s something else,” Lotor said. 

Shiro looked at him when Lotor didn’t go on right away. “What is it?”

“Frederique answers to someone.” 

Shiro cursed. “Did he say that?” 

“No. But the way he hedged some of his answers or wasn’t willing to include me in certain things was a big enough tell.” 

That complicated things. If they had to get close enough to Frederique to be trusted enough to meet the real power behind the blood trafficking ring, things could take a lot longer than initially assumed. It would be worth it though if the person above Frederique not only controlled this ring but multiple others but there was no way to know yet. 

“How long do you think it will take?” Lotor had made promises to his new vampire associates tonight about Shiro’s next rut that he wasn’t all that enthusiastic to see through. But if Lotor thought that it would take longer than four months, they’d have to find a way around it or Shiro would have to find a way to deal with it for their work. 

“I don’t know yet,” Lotor said and Shiro could hear the frustration and anger in his voice. 

Everything had been going so perfectly that of course there would be trouble. 

“We’ll figure it out. But right now we need rest and then we need to gather more information. We have time,” Shiro said. He was just as frustrated but being upset wouldn’t get them nearly as far as being productive and sensible. 

“You’re right. But this will require a bit more commitment from us…” 

“Whatever it takes, Lotor.” Shiro knew what he was signing on for before he got here and just because reality was a bit more intense it didn’t mean he would back down. His pride could take it if it meant saving so many lives from being used and discarded as a blood bag. 

“Even more nights like tonight?” 

“Even then. And if we ignore the audience, the sex was fine,” Shiro said. 

“Only fine?” Lotor asked, a brow raised.

“Maybe more than fine,” Shiro said deciding to tease. The vampire had to know he was good at sex and while for some partners it may have been a bit rough, to a wolf in rut it hit all the right spots. And considering how old Lotor likely was his technique was beyond well-practiced and perfect. 

“Maybe?” Lotor sounded incredulous and Shiro tried not to smile. 

“Perhaps I need a larger sample size to properly judge the quality,” Shiro said. 

Lotor looked at him, the moment seemed to stretch out, before he laughed and nudged Shiro not so lightly in the shoulder. “You brat. And you don’t have to worry about your sample size. Considering how often these fools like to party, we’ll be kept plenty busy,” Lotor said. 

Shiro’s smile faded at the thought of having to perform as a pet at more gatherings and likely in less private settings. For a species that liked to tease wolves over being uncivilized, these vampires certainly enjoyed public sex as much as wolves did. 

“I’m sure you won’t be expected to be at every gathering and when you’re no longer in rut, everyone won’t automatically assume that we should be having sex for their enjoyment,” Lotor said. 

Shiro nodded at that. It was true that his rut led them down the slippery path to sex tonight. But it was also why he found Lotor so easy to give in to and lost himself to the act. It would be harder to repeat that performance when fully under control. They had to learn to be more in sync with each other so no matter what, their cover would hold. 

“We may need to practice a few things about me being your pet in private to make our public appearances more believable,” Shiro said, his voice sounding a little distant and strained. It was odd suggesting that he should act like Lotor’s pet when nobody was around to see. But they also had to do that to make it seem more natural to avoid mistakes. 

Lotor sighed. “I agree. If we could wrap this up in a week or so I’d say it’s unnecessary but clearly that’s not going to happen. We’ll figure out how we want to handle your pet training and intimacies between us tomorrow. It will give us both the night to think about what we’re comfortable with and what we can and can’t handle,” Lotor said. 

“Alright. I’m sure it’ll make for an interesting conversation over breakfast.” 

“Quite right. For now, I think we’d both benefit from a shower and sleep.” 

“And an orgasm,” Shiro said under his breath. 

Lotor gave a chuckle at that, easily able to hear the words. “Perhaps, depending on our breakfast chat, we can come to an agreement over that, too,” Lotor said, his eyes skimming over Shiro’s body much like they did on their first meeting though the lust apparent in the gaze seemed to burn even brighter. 

Good to know that he wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed the sex and was thinking about how to get more of it. 

“I’m feeling optimistic.” Shiro returned Lotor’s appreciative look with one of his own. He hoped the next time they did something intimate, he could get Lotor out of his clothes and see more of him. Maybe Lotor would even be amenable to Shiro topping him when in private.

“Perfect,” Lotor said with a grin that was almost a smirk as he showed off his fangs. “Now, before we get too distracted, tell me what you know about the city.” 

And with that, the conversation was back onto work and Shiro was thankful for the distraction from his arousal. The drive back to Lotor’s didn’t take long but the length of time between saying goodnight and having breakfast was going to feel like an eternity to Shiro. 

He showered, took care of his needs, and collapsed onto the bed in his room naked. Tomorrow he was going to agree to whatever pet training Lotor wanted to put him through and to attend whatever parties or social outings were required for the case even if it pushed him mentally. But he also might manage to strike up a good partner with benefits deal with Lotor and that was something to look forward to. 

The case was going to be a hard one but it did seem like there were going to be some undeniable perks to it. As Shiro succumbed to his tiredness and drifted off, that was the thought filling his mind and dreams. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated especially since it's my first time writing Shotor.
> 
> I also love comments (long, short, or rambling) so don't be shy. 
> 
> If you want to keep track of what I'm up to or chat off AO3, you can find me on twitter [@SagelySea](https://twitter.com/SagelySea)


End file.
